Sonic Chronicles  Ep03  Ataque! Neo Rose Team!
by Ichizack
Summary: Rouge recebe uma missão: Entrar num dos laboratórios de Eggman e sabotar seus planos, mas Shadow e Omega sumiram! A morcega acaba esbarrando com Amy e Cream, que resolvem ajudála, e que Deus tenha piedade do mundo...


Ataque! Neo Rose Team!

Um lindo anoitecer se iniciava em Station Square. Uma lua cheia banhava as ruas da cidade e, em particular, a janela do quarto de um luxuoso apartamento na cobertura da principal avenida da cidade. O luar penetra pelas cortinas, fazendo uma oscilação bonita e misteriosa, até chegar numa enorme cama, onde uma escultural mulher descansava. Mas engana-te se pensar que tratava-se de uma mulher "humana", mas sim era uma morcega, tão curvilínea quanto as humanas mais belas, e talvez, tão perigosa quanto... Rouge sente a luz sobre seus olhos e já acorda de bom humor, levantando-se e desfilando sua lingerie até a janela, onde apreciou sua fase lunar predileta...

- Esta noite vai prometer...

Depois de um rápido banho e vestir sua habitual roupa justa preta, com o já famoso coração cobrindo "seu maior orgulho", ela segue até a porta de seu apartamento, onde um envelope se encontrava no chão logo em frente a mesma. Já sabendo do que se tratava, ela o pega e segue até a sala, com sua enorme TV e um aparelho de DVD, retira do envelope um disco e o coloca para rodar, enquanto pensava qual seria o novo serviço e como seria o pagamento, talvez um rubi ou dois... Ao terminar o tempo de espera do vídeo, um homem aparece na tela da TV, seu rosto coberto por uma sombra, sua voz grave e o modo sério como falava fizeram a morcega logo voltar sua atenção para o que estava sendo exibido...

- "Srta. Rouge! Mais uma vez o governo precisa de nossa mais habilidosa agente dupla! Informações colhidas a pouco tempo nos revelaram que Eggman está se utilizando de DNA humano para construir andróides poderosos como soldados na sua insana conquista mundial. Sua missão é, se aceitá-la, lógico, é infiltrar-se nas suas instalações, situadas às coordenadas que serão mostradas a seguir – Uma combinação de números era mostrada enquanto o homem continuava a falar – E conseguir sabotar os dados do mainframe deste laboratório. Sabemos se tratar de uma missão de risco, mas sua recompensa a fará valer a pena, pois se trata do maior diamante já visto por olhos vivos. – O diamante exibido na tela era tão grande e brilhoso que fez Rouge quase pular na tela – Esta missão requer um reforço pessoal, mas sabemos que você possui contatos bastante habilidosos. Desejamos toda a sorte possível e retorne com sucesso até nós...".

Ao término da transmissão, Rouge fica dois segundos pensando, até puxar um celular e começar seu serviço...

- Com Shadow, este trabalho vai ser mole! E aquele diamante vai ser uma peça e tanto na minha coleção... Alô, Shadow?- Rouge esperava alguns segundos, até ouvir uma voz robótica, dizendo: "No momento não posso atender. Se você sabe deste número, só pode ser duas pessoas. Se não é a que me ajuda a encontrar o que tanto procuro, então sabe exatamente onde estou..."

- Não acredito que ele está na ilha flutuante... - Rouge faz uma nova ligação e em questão de instantes um helicóptero do governo aparece ao lado da janela de seu quarto, ela salta até ele e o mesmo alça vôo até as coordenadas da ilha flutuante, onde não demora a chegar. Rouge segue sozinha a partir da "praia" da ilha, e segue até o local onde repousa a Master Emerald. Um visitante solitário se perderia nesta tão selvagem ilha, mas Rouge já a conhece, como se fosse sua segunda casa, já que semanalmente "treina" suas habilidades como ladra e caçadora de tesouros tentando superar o guardião da tão desejada jóia... Ela logo vê Knuckles ao topo do altar, parado e sério, em posição de guarda e logo atrás dela a M.E. mas o que, no momento, era mais importante, estava logo abaixo. Shadow e Tikal estavam como que numa sessão de hipnose, com o ouriço deitado ao chão e a equidna ajoelhada ao seu lado, mas já pareciam ter terminado, quando Rouge se aproxima...

- Rouge! O que faz aqui? – A equidna alaranjada foi a primeira aperceber a chegada da nova visitante, indo a seu encontro.  
Knukcles vê Rouge e simplesmente dá um salto insano até onde estão os outros...

- O que está fazendo aqui? – A cara fechada em outras ocasiões a faria rir, mas desta vez ela apenas a ignorou.

- Pode ficar tranquilinho, que hoje eu vim ver o Shadow!

- E o que quer, Rouge? – Shadow se levantava, limpando-se e ficando perto dos outros três.

- To precisando de ajuda, tenho uma missão...

- Pode parar! Eu to ocupado procurando pistas do meu passado, e a Tikal tá me ajudando...

- E o que conseguiu?

- Pouca coisa, mas to avançando...

- Você tá procurando seu passado, ou ajeitando seu futuro cantando a Tikal? Eu não caio nessa de "procurar" passado... E você tem uma queda por menininhas kawaiis...

Shadow e Tikal se entreolham e logo desviam o olhar, meio sem jeito...

- Pelo menos ele não é tão teimoso quanto você e o Knuckles...

- COMO ASSIM? DO QUE ESTÁ FALANDO? – Knuckles foi o primeiro a esbravejar, em sinal de protesto.

- Eu vou embora, já vi que você não tá a fim de ajudar...

- Não desta vez. Que tal o Ômega?

- Ele evaporou desde a última vez que o vimos... Este eu não consigo contato já faz tempo...

- Eu adoraria ajudar, mas to ocupada ajudando o Shadow... – Tikal olhava Rouge com um ar preocupado, mas fica tranqüila ao ver o rosto animado da morcega.

- Tudo bem, eu dou um jeito! - E com isso Rouge alça vôo e volta até o helicóptero, onde este retorna a Sattion Square... Ela passa a noite pensando em o que fazer para reverter a situação. Não seria a primeira vez que iria invadir a Eggbase sozinha, mas se é verdade mesmo que Eggman estava mexendo com DNA humano, poderia ser suicídio ir sozinha, precisava de alguém nem que fosse para servir de isca...

Uma linda manhã se seguia em Station Square. E neste ensolarado dia uma linda ouricinha cor de rosa resolve fazer uma visita a sua quase escudeira, uma pequena coelha cabeçuda e carismática e seu pequeno chao guardião e vão a uma sorveteria para saborear um novo tipo de casquinha... Amy havia prometido isto a Cream fazia uma semana e só hoje pôde cumprir a promessa...

- E aí, pronta pra uma delícia de creme?

- Mal posso esperar, Amy!

As duas chegam a sorveteria e pedem seus sabores favoritos, e se sentam numa mesa perto da janela, grande o bastante para que ocupasse mais de três quartos da parede de entrada da loja. Instantes depois vêem Rouge entrando, pedindo um sundae de maçã e se sentando numa mesa ao lado delas. Cream se vira e nota que ela estava muito séria...

- Srta. Rouge! O que houve?

- Nada, Cream!

- Qual é, Rouge? Ninguém fica séria assim num dia lindo destes a toa! Pode nos dizer o que aconteceu, tenho certeza que podemos dar uma mãozinha! – Amy lança um sorriso para Rouge, mas esta sequer presta atenção...

- Sinto, mas isso é papo de gente grande! Vocês deviam se importar com vocês mesmas!

- Não subestime a gente, Rouge! Eu e a Cream podemos ser capazes de muita coisa! Dê uma chance pra gente e te mostramos!

- Isso aí! Somos bem fortes! - Cream e Cheese fazem uma posição de super-heróis que faz Rouge suspirar de tédio e se retirar antes de terminar seu sundae.

- Pois me provem! Quero ver se me alcançam! - Com estas palavras Rouge se levanta, corre em direção a saída e alça vôo, indo ao topo de um alto prédio e sumindo da vista delas. Ela continua assim por mais alguns minutos e só para quando chega no mais alto prédio da cidade, onde resolve curtir a paisagem da qual acabou de vir...

- Quero ver elas me seguirem, é cada uma que aturo...

- Tem razão, por isso tem de estar em uma equipe a sua altura!

- O QUÊ? - Rouge se vira e vê Amy e Cream como que a esperando... - Mas como?

- A Cream é uma voadora excelente, até Tails perde pra ela em certos quesitos, e ele é um dos melhores! E eu, bem... - Amy se aproxima rapidamente de Rouge e a circula, voltando ao ponto inicial em poucos segundos - Sou bem lenta comparada a Sonic, mas ainda assim sou bem rápida! - Um sorriso de seu rosto fez Rouge perceber que realmente foi pêga de surpresa.

- É, dá pra ver que tem talento, mas não dá pra contar com a ajuda de vocês! Isso é de risco de vida! Não posso colocar gente sem treinamento prévio nesta missão...

- Que missão?

- Eu vou contar em respeito ao esforço que fizeram... Eggman tá mexendo com DNA humano! É coisa grande e to precisando de reforços pra me ajudar a sabotar o computador dele! Mas é muito perigoso pra vocês! Agora, eu posso ir ou vocês tem mais alguma idéia?

- Já que mencionou, tenho sim! Eu, você e Cream podemos formar uma equipe! Juntas vamos impedir os planos do gordo bufão! O que me diz?

- Pelo o que vejo não vai desistir até me convencer, não é? - Amy e Cream fazem um gesto afirmativo - Pois bem, podem vir, mas eu não quero que atrapalhem! E Amy, você fica responsável por cuidar da Cream! Ela sim é jovem demais pro serviço!

- Fica tranquila, srta. Rouge! Eu prometo não atrapalhar a sua missão!

- Partimos ao anoitecer! Me encontrem na minha cobertura às seis, em ponto! Não tolerarei atrasos! Fui clara?

- Sim senhora! - Amy bate continência como quem cumprimentava um general...

- Estarei lá! - Cream e Cheese tentam imitar Amy, mas acabam fazendo uma linda cena de comédia, arrancando um sorriso de Rouge...

O dia passou rapidamente, Amy e Cream logo se arrumaram para ir ao ponto de encontro... Amy usava um vestido colado preto e

Cream uma variante de sua roupa padrão, apenas mudando a cor para preto também... Na hora combinada estavam lá, onde um helicóptero pousava sobre um local indicado, perto da piscina...

- Gostei da pontualidade! Mas a verdadeira competência deve ser mostrada mais a frente! - Rouge é a primeira a entrar no veículo, seguida de Cream e depois Amy.

- Nós conseguiremos, se agirmos em equipe! – Amy falava, sem saber que sua "líder" mal dera atenção ao comentário...

O helicóptero alça vôo e sai da cidade, indo até a região do deserto. Ele chega e pousa em uma área em que se encontra dunas a esquerda, mais dunas a direita, frente e costas, as meninas descem e ele voa de volta a sua origem depois de Rouge dar a última ordem...

- Não tem nada aqui? Tem certeza que é este o lugar? –Amy olhava em volta, procurando um motivo que a fizesse continuar naquele lugar...

- O deserto tem mais que seus olhos conseguem ver! Atente aquela duna ali... - Rouge mostra uma duna mais ao longe e Amy percebe algo se movimentando...

- O que é aquilo? - Rouge entrega um binóculo a Amy e ela consegue ver melhor o que se trata. - WOW! Binóculo de visão noturna! Posso ficar com ele? – Depois do comentário, Amy vê um robô de forma humanóide seguindo para uma espécie de duna, mas diferente das outras, pois esta tinha uma porta... - Aquilo é...

- Sim! Mas não vai ser fácil entrar sem sermos vistas! Vamos ter que agir com cuidado!

Rouge vai na frente e é seguida de perto pelas outras. A morcega detecta sensores de movimento na primeira jarda a qual começaram a andar,e usaram a estratégia de "copiar passos", onde Rouge pisava, Amy e Cream também pisavam. Logo depois veio sensores térmicos, camuflados na areia. Rouge usou um de seus aparatos para ver o alcance deles e ordenou que fossem por ar, pousando a cada duna que vissem, pois a areia ia ocultar a temperatura delas. Como Amy não voava, coube a Cream levá-la. O último obstáculo era o mais difícil, pois consistia em passar pelos guardas robôs sem ser notada, mas os que protegiam o portão sequer saiam de lá! Pensativa, Amy teve uma idéia... Perceberam que alguns robôs ocasionalmente faziam a ronda em volta da duna, e esperaram ver onde um deles ficava sozinho... Simplesmente o pegaram, destruíram-no e usaram sua armadura como disfarce, Rouge embaixo, cuidando das pernas... "- Por que eu?" reclamava a líder, enquanto ouvia um "- Você é a mais forte e aguenta meu peso sem problemas, a Cream fica na cabeça por que ela nem sequer pesa." Como resposta; Amy no meio e Cream no topo, segurando a cabeça. Elas, em questão de segundos conseguiram fazer uma postura convincente e foram seguindo até o portão, onde os robôs logo as pararam...

- A senha!

- E agora? – Amy sussurrava, esperando não ser escutada.

- A senha de segurança!

- Sei lá, Eggman deve ter dado uma senha pra evitar este tipo de plano... Dá uma porrada neles! – A impaciência de Rouge quase a faz aumentar o timbre de sua voz, controlando-se no último segundo.

- O que eu falo? – Cream se mantinha nervosa, sem saber o que fazer.

- Dá uma porrada nele! – Amy passava a mensagem recebida, esperando a hora certa de agir.

- "Dá uma porrada nele!" – A coelha imitava uma voz robótica, causando um desespero imediato em suas duas outras amigas.

- Tudo OK! Senha confirmada! - O portão se abre e elas entram, tirando o disfarce logo que chegam num lugar mais escondido...

- Já ouvi falar de senhas absurdas, mas esta quebrou todos os recordes... – A morcega mantinha a mão sobre seu peito, recuperando-se do susto.

- Pelo menos entramos, e agora? – Amy olhava em volta aquela construção metálica, ainda não acreditando o quão bem disfarçada aquilo estava...

- O mesmo de antes, mover rápida e silenciosamente, se formos pegas antes de acharmos o mainframe, já era...

- Isso não vai acontecer! Não se agirmos em equipe!

- Vamos falar menos e agir mais! Me sigam! - Rouge vai esgueirando-se por um corredor cheio de câmeras de segurança, seguido de perto pelas suas duas parceiras. Tarefa fácil, mas infelizmente ainda havia muito a ser feito. O próximo obstáculo consistia nada mais nada menos que um corredor vazio...

- Isso? Cadê as bugingangas de segurança? – Amy ainda olhava revoltada o corredor, sem acreditar no que via.

- Logo a sua frente... - Rouge usa um spray de lustrar vidros e logo lasers aparecem rentes ao nariz da ouriça...

- Tá, tá... Como passamos disto?

- Vejam uma profissional em ação... - Rouge praticamente faz uma exibição de balé e passa pelos lasers como se nem sequer existissem. Movimento facilmente repetido por Cream... Amy teve um pouco de dificuldades mas logo passou sem maiores problemas...

- Nossa, srta. Rouge! Você foi incrível! Quero ser assim que nem você quando for adulta! – Cream olhava admirada a morcega, como quem via uma super heroína de desenhos ao vivo.

- Só um pouquinho mais de prática e é claro que consegue, Cream! - Rouge faz um cafuné em Cream, satisfeita com o elogio e já contagiada pela animação da jovem espiã...  
Mas um contratempo se aproximava, desta vez eram vigílias robóticas espalhadas pelo imenso vão que daria entrada para a sala de máquinas, sem contar pequenos robôs de vigília voadores que usavam de holofotes de longo alcance... Rouge logo encontrou uma brecha e passou por eles. Fez sinal e Amy a alcançou, mas Cream tropeça e acaba sendo detectada por um dos pequenos voadores. Um alarme soa e os soldados acabam indo em direção a ela, e Amy parte para o resgate. A ouriça lança um ataque giratório com o martelo e o vigilante vira sucata, mas o número de inimigos era grande e prometiam dar muito trabalho...

- Certo, meninas! Hora da festa!

- Vamos, Cheese! Pronta, srta... - Cream repara que Rouge não se encontrava com elas - Amy, onde está a Rouge?

- Ela deve ter ido na frente! Vamos distraí-los pra ela! - Sem saber a verdade, Amy e Cream partem contra seus inimigos, mas Rouge simplesmente as ignorou, deixando-as a própria sorte. Ela caminhava furtivamente de modo que era quase invisível para olhos desatentos. A cada novo passo, ela escutava o modo em que a luta se seguia, e não era nada bom, pois parecia que as duas estavam com problemas...

- Eu avisei que não toleraria erros... - A morcega continua, mas cada vez mais lento, e só resolve voltar quando escuta um grito de Cream... - Mexer com uma fã já é demais...- Rouge volta a tempo de salvar Cream de um ataque de mísseis e destruir os robôs que faziam o ataque. Ela se vira para Amy e as três encaram um robô gigante... - O que eu disse sobre cuidar da Cream?

- Eu tava me esforçando...

- Como eu estou de bom humor, deixo passar esta! Mas outra dessa e eu demito as duas!

- Como acabamos com ele? – Cream ficava logo atrás de suas duas amigas, na defensiva.

- Desta maneira... - Rouge segura Amy e Cream pelo braço enquanto alça vôo, depois joga a ouriça para cima e usa um forte chute para mandá-la contra o robô, destruindo um dos braços do mesmo, e repete o movimento com Cream, deixando o inimigo sem seus membros superiores... Depois uma voadora giratória de rouge fez o que antes era um robô de combate gigante ser reduzido a mera sucata...

- WOW! Isso foi insano! – Amy olhava a sucata, boquiaberta.

- Me senti como uma bola de fogo! – Cream olhava Amy, ainda mais impressionada.

- Não temos tempo para brincar! Já que a descrição foi pro espaço, só nos resta ter que ir batendo no que quer que nos atrapalhe! Prontas, meninas?

- Com certeza!!!! – Amy e Cream levantavam seus braços, num gesto de afirmação bastante enérgico.  
Enquanto o trio de heroínas parte em busca de seu objetivo, passando por cima (literalmente) de todos os robôs que encontravam, um certo "cientista do mal" assistia a tudo de sua sala, e por incrível que pareça, não parecia estar dando muita importância...

- O que estas menininhas estão fazendo aqui? Já passou da hora de dormir, se acham que podem entrar na minha base e fazer de meus soldados de brinquedos estão muito enganadas! Duvido que consigam chegar na minha sala de computadores... - Eggman vê o mapa de sua base e calcula a provável direção que elas estão seguindo - Elas só podem estar indo até meu mainframe! Mas não há como duas criancinhas e Rouge conseguirem passar pela minha segurança, isso é desafio grande até para gente perigosa, como o Sonic e... - Só então Eggman escuta o alarme de aproximação soando, e alto. Ele observa novamente seu monitor e se dá conta que as "criancinhas" haviam chegado a duas salas de distância do local do mainframe. E, no ritmo em que estavam, era questão de instantes até invadir eu mais precioso tesouro... - Elas estão pedindo por isso... - Eggman se retira agora com um ar muito zangado...  
Voltando a ação, a equipe feminina se via diante de pelo menos, um número de robôs o bastante para lotar um filme de ficção científica... Até a quinta continuação do mesmo... E a porta que dava entrada para o tal mainframe bem em frente a delas...

- Certo! Meninas, estão prontas?

- Rouge, eu tive uma idéia...

- Como? – Rouge olhava Amy, que possuía um olhar desafiador naquele momento.

- Confie em mim!

- Isso não me cheira bem...

- Certo, você e Cream, me levantem em vôo e me joguem pra cima! - O movimento é feito conforme o descrito. Rouge e Cream a levantam e jogam de tal forma que no ímpeto de força do salto Amy reproduz um conhecido "Spin Dash" e arremessa uma centena de martelos, fazendo quase todos os robôs do local serem reduzidos a lixo... - Se somos uma equipe, temos que ter um ataque especial a altura! - Amy lança um sorriso de satisfação, e Cream logo a aplaude, orgulhosa do feito da amiga.

- Nada mal, mas podia ter sido bem melhor... – Rouge ria cinicamente da cara da ouriça, esperando vê-la meio sem jeito.

- Podemos providenciar isso na próxima vez que tentarmos!

As meninas seguem até a famigerada sala onde se localizava o mainframe de Eggman. Era simplesmente o maior computador que qualquer uma das três tinham colocados seus olhos... E logo rouge começou a fazer seu serviço. Ela puxa um pequeno palmtop e o conecta ao servidor principal, começando um download...

- Certo, meninas! Eu cuido de instalar o vírus aqui! Vocês cuidam da cobertura?

- Conta com a gente! – Cream mostrava um ar de confiança que fez a morcega sorrir para ela novamente.

- Bom ouvir, meninas! Bom ouvir...

Amy e Cream ficam em posição de ataque e próximas a Rouge, enquanto esta via uma barra de download lentamente se aproximando de 10...

- Então, vocês acham que podem vir aqui e brincar de agente secretas, pirralhas? - Eggman se aproxima do trio dirigindo um mecha de combate, com um canhão no lugar da mão direita e uma espada no lugar da esquerda...

- Eggman! Você não vai conseguir levar a frente seu plano! – Meu martelo, pronta para o ataque.

- Não só vou como já fiz! Assim que meus andróides se levantarem, vejam! - Eggman faz uma das paredes da sala se abrir, mostrando uma galeria repleta de gigantes recipientes onde homens e mulheres dormiam, com partes metálicas no lugar de pernas, braços e outros lugares aleatórios... - Contemplem meu exército invencível!

- Não por muito tempo! - Rouge vê como anda a taxa de transferência e se decepciona ao ver que mal tinha chegado em 20 - Assim fica difícil...- Dizia em voz baixa, não escondendo sua apreensão.

- Não vai conseguir nos vencer! Ao ataque, Cream!

- OK!!!

Eggman dispara vários raios contra Amy, que desvia sem problema algum, e ao tentar um ataque com a espada, vê Cheese como obstáculo, pois apesar do tamanho diminuto, o chao conseguia causar mais destruição que seus maiores robôs. Cream também atacava com voadoras insistentes, mas mesmo atacando junto de Cheese e Amy no contra-ataque, quase nenhum dano era causado...

- Suas tolas! Este robô é resistente demais pra vocês! Desistam enquanto podem! – Gargalhava o vilão, ao ver o rosto frustrado das heroínas.

- Desista você, obeso feio! - Amy se vira para Rouge - Como está aí?

- 35! Vai demorar pelo menos dois minutos pra isso andar...

- Tempo mais que o suficiente pra pormos esta lata velha no chão!

- Toma cuidado, Amy! Não quero perder uma amiga nessa missão!

- Você me chamou de amiga! Hehe, acho que realmente fazemos uma bela equipe! Prometi a você que não a decepcionaria, e vou cumprir a palavra! Vamos Cream, ao ataque!

- Certo!

As duas repetem o ataque e seguram a luta pelos dois minutos necessários, mas acabam sendo atingidas por um raio, caindo machucadas ao lado da porta...

- Isso! Vírus implantado! Mas... Por que... - Rouge estranha ao ver o rosto de Eggman logo ao término do download...

- Já ouviu falar em antivírus? Agora renda-se ou destruo as suas amigas! – O vilão apontava o canhão para o trio, enquanto Amy e

Cream se levantavam e iam ao encontro de Rouge.

- Rouge! Dá um golpe nesse mainframe que ele vira sucata! Você tem força pra por isso no chão em dois tempos! – Amy fechava seu punho, indicando que estava determinada até o fim.

- Nem mesmo Knuckles conseguiria isso, que dirá esta morcega aí? - O comentário de Eggman fez o sangue de Rouge ferver...

- Ah, é? Pois sabe o que eu acho, acho que você tem medo de ser superado por três espertas e lindas meninas... - Rouge tenta uma distração enquanto se aproxima de sua equipe...

- O que quer dizer?

- Que você não consegue ser melhor que três espiãs profissionais como nós! Aposto que deve ter ficado todo sem reação ao nos ver passando por seus bots com facilidade... - Amy continua o assunto já entendendo o plano da parceira...

- Deixem de tolices! Quando um gênio do mal tão supremo quanto eu teria medo de ser superado por três espiãs que nem sequer sabem serem furtivas?

- Quando estas espiãs conseguem por abaixo as defesas de sua base e nem sequer ficam cansadas! - A resposta de Cream cala Eggman e dá tempo de juntar as três meninas logo a frente dele.

- E a maior prova que somos superiores é que você caiu no velho golpe da conversa fiada... AGORA MENINAS! - As três repetem a técnica usada antes, fazendo Amy voar alto e disparar uma nova chuva de martelos, mas acrescido agora de uma voadora dupla de Rouge e Cream, empurrando o mecha de Eggman contra o mainframe, causando um curto circuito e uma reação em cadeia fazendo toda a estrutura tremer...

- Tolas! Vão se matar a toa! - Eggman sai em seu mobile voador e foge pela porta, fechando-a em seguida, fazendo-se ouvir pelo eco

- Quero ver vocês saírem daí! Huahuahuahuahua!

- E agora? – Amy suava frio, sem saber o que fazer ali.

- Quero ver se tem porta que eu não abra! - Um murro e a porta vai ao chão, mas elas vêem as outras saídas se fechando rapidamente! - Amy, se disse que corre tanto, chegou a hora de mostrar isso! – Rouge olhava sua amiga, pela primeira vez torcendo por ela.

- Sem problemas! – Amy segura Cream e Rouge pelo braço e dispara tão rápido que em questão de segundos estão fora da base e distantes o bastante para ver o "show de fogos" no deserto.

- Não acredito no que vou dizer, mas estou orgulhosa das duas! Realmente nunca agi com um pessoal tão habilidoso! O que acham de firmarmos esta parceria? – Rouge estendia sua mão, sendo seguida por Amy.

- Por mim tudo bem!

- Mas qual vai ser o nome da equipe? – Cream também dava as mão às suas amigas, recebendo alguns sorrisos como prêmio.

- Neo Rose Team! Mas apesar do nome, eu sou a líder por razão de habilidade... – Rouge encarava as meninas, que acenavam positivamente.

- Sem problema! Um viva para o Neo Rose Team! - As três comemoram Cream se jogando no pescoço de Rouge, e esta a coloca no ombro e abraçando Amy, que usa o martelo de apoio no chão. Rouge desfaz a cena e logo liga para o heliporto, e em questão de minutos, elas voltam a Station Square, comentando sobre sua última aventura...

Epílogo - Dia de compras

Rouge acabara de receber sua recompensa pela bem sucedida missão, um diamante no mínimo gigante, e mais um bônus em crédito como extra, por descobrir mais que o devido e evitar uma provável onde de ataque andróide... E ela já sabia como aproveitar seu crédito, convidando suas mais novas amigas para um banho de loja. As duas não tardaram em atender o chamado e logo as três se encontravam num dos maiores shoppings da cidade... Amy experimentava uma variante de seu vestido, mas este não tinha aquela "abertura" na parte inferior, e era bem mais justa ao corpo fazendo aparecer curvas que "não existiam" antes, fora que seu sapato ganhou uma versão com salto mais alto, deixando-a ainda mais elegante... Cream ganhou um vestido novo, mais "charmoso" na visão de Rouge e que conseguia deixá-la com ar de criança. Ganhou também uma versão nova para seus sapatos, mas estes não tinham tanto salto..."- Você não tem idade pra um salto tão grande, Cream!", era a justificativa da morcega... Logo haviam três lindas meninas passeando no shopping, atraindo a atenção dos rapazes em volta, e elas decidiram para um rápido lanche na praça de alimentação...

- Gostando da roupa nova? – Rouge se sentava a uma mesa, sendo acompanhada por suas amigas.

- Tô adorando! – Cream olhava para si mesma não escondendo sua felicidade.

- Me sinto estranha, mas é bem bonito e é bem confortável também! Só não entendo é esse povo todo nos secando!

- Faz parte do pacote! – Rouge apenas sorria, aumentando propositalmente seu decote no momento que um rapaz passava por perto.

- Eles ficam correndo atrás da gente como se não houvesse nada melhor pra fazer! Veja se eu faria isso, por exemplo... - Assim que Amy se cala, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles e Shadow passavam, cada um carregando uma sacola cheia de DVDs de jogos, reconhecidos pela sacola da loja. - SONIC!!!!!!! - Sonic reconhece Amy por debaixo da roupa sensual e logo sai em disparada, enquanto os outros membros do quarteto apenas olham rindo do ouriço...

- Mas ela... – Rouge olhava a cena, ostentando uma gota de suor do tamanho de sua cabeça...

- Tá pra nascer algo que a impeça de ir atrás do Sonic, Rouge! E acho que a roupa nova vai ajudar, por que ela tá quase alcançando ele... – Cream apenas olhava tudo, rindo.

- É, ela merece uma nova cara! Mas se o Sonic não fizer por onde merecê-la logo, vai ter que se ver comigo! Ninguém mexe com minha equipe sem ter o troco! - Rouge termina de falar e vê Cream e Tails num papo animado, quando ela volta para sua líder...

- Rouge! Eu vou numa loja com o Tails! Pode me esperar aqui? Ele viu uma pelúcia linda e disse que ia comprar pra mim!  
Shadow atende o celular e logo faz um Chaos Control, sumindo do lugar e deixando Knuckles e Rouge a sós...

- Não acredito que você vai sair e me deixar a ver navios, seu grosso!

- É comigo isso? – O equidna apontava para si mesmo, sem entender nada.

- Não, com o banco a minha frente!

- Por que brigamos tanto assim?

- Por que você não sabe me tratar como mereço! Poderia me fazer companhia até os pequenos chegarem!

- Tá bom, eu faço! Mas vê se não me perturba muito!

- Como se fosse realmente EU que não parasse de espiar meu "dons". - Knuckles fica todo avermelhado, sem saber o que dizer, enquanto Rouge finalmente sente que vai ter um dia de diversão com a cara de seu acompanhante.


End file.
